Thoughts in the Dungeon
by ApalcalypticBunny42
Summary: A oneshot of Luxa's thoughts in the dungeons. Also a little bit of a part before Gregor woke up with the claw in his hand. I made it up... so ya... Rated T for Luxa swearing. R&R! Please enjoy!


Thoughts in the Dungeon

A oneshot

" Gregor! You're a traitor! You are just another Henry! I thought I could trust you! But no! You betrayed me! Traitor!" Luxa was screaming out while being dragged into the dungeon. Luxa saw that Gregor was trying to not keep his head turned. He tried very hard. Luxa could see that. She regretted what she said, but then over came it. " Gregor, you're a bitch. I wished I never kissed you. Damn you! Damn, damn, damn!" Aurora heard all of this, but didn't say anything. Luxa sighed. She was still angry, but not much. She saw a person slip a note inside with a torch.

" This is for you, from Gregor," the person said. Of course, the person was Lizzie.

" Ok," Luxa said getting angrier by the minute. She saw it was in code. It said,

_Luxa_

_Sorry. But. One. Of. Us. Has. To. Live._

_I. Love. You._

_Gregor_

Tsk, tsk was the sound Luxa made. Why one of us she had thought. Why not both of us. Then, realization dawned on her. The cursed prophecy.

_When the monster's blood is spilled_

_When the Warrior has been killed._

" NO!" Luxa screamed. " No! Gregor's probably going to die, but I'm just sitting here cursing at him! He saw and heard me say bad things at him, but that was the last thing he would see about me! No!" and finally, Luxa burst into tears. Aurora went over to Luxa and and put a wing around her. Luxa turned and cried into Aurora's wing. Soon enough, Aurora's wing started feeling soggy. Aurora knew that it was a pain from somebody you cared about stripped away from you. Forever. All of a sudden, Aurora's ears perked up and caught what a few words like warrior, needs help, bleeding badly, might survive if you hurry up, and release Luxa from the dungeons. Luxa probably heard too because all of a sudden, she stopped crying and waited for the door to open. The door to the dungeon opened and Luxa suddenly sprinted out and tried to find what room Gregor was in. All of a sudden, somebody said...

" The Warrior is over hear, your highness. Please follow me," said the person. It was the head doctor in the hospital wing. The doctor lead Luxa, passing a whole bunch of rooms, and finally stopped. " We're here, your highness."

" Thank you. You may go if you wish," Luxa replied.

" Oh no no. We first have to check on him. May you please wait outside a little? We have to make sure that he may or may not live," the doctor said. Luxa sighed.

" Fine, I'll wait," Luxa said.

Ten minutes later...

" Queen Luxa, you may now come in. The Warrior is now awake. We'll give you some private time, but then we have to check on him again. If something bad happens, contact me or another doctor," a doctor said while coming out.

" Thank you," Luxa replied. She opened the door and saw Gregor staring at a wall. Gregor turned and saw Luxa, trying to produce a smile.

" Hello Luxa," Gregor said weakly. " Will you forgive me for locking you into the d-" but was interupted by Luxa.

" Of course I will! But how are you feeling? Are you okay? How di-" but immidiatly stopped when Gregor lifted himself up and saw a huge claw mark. Luxa gasped.

" It just hurts a little, but I'm fine. Thanks for caring abo-" but all of a sudden, he fell unconscious. He shuddered a little, and his lips started to turn blue. Luxa shrieked. Luxa hurriedly went to call a doctor. She found one and told him to come. The doctor understood immidiatly.

" Please stay out of the room. We must check on him," the doctor said. The doctor called a few more doctors and went inside. Luxa heard one of them gasp and say oh no. They came out with a sad face. " I'm sorry, but we don't think the Warrior will live. You mu-" but was cut off when Luxa ran into the room. She gasped again. Gregor's lips were starting to turn a shade of purple mixed with blue. The doctor just sighed and left Luxa alone. Luxa ran to Gregor's side and tried to feel a pulse. She didn't find any. She tried over and over again, but with no luck. He was dead was Luxa's only thought. She felt a hole in her heart. The hole made by Gregor's death. She bent over and kissed Gregor's lips and said her good byes to him. She started walking to the door, but heard a sound.

" So... ok... that was weird. Luxa kissed my on the lips, said her good byes, but no hugs 'cause I'm still alive?" Luxa froze in her tracks. She slowly turned around, saw that Gregor's arms were apart, waiting for Luxa. Luxa flung herself into his arms. Gregor winced a little because of his chest, but continued embracing Luxa. He kissed the top of her head. He said...

" Luxa, I'm going to fall unconscious again in about a minute, but can you stay by my side? Hey, theres a claw on my hand..." and fell unconscious.

Luxa smiled. " Of course I'll stay by your side," she replied softly.

A/N How you like it? That was the end. Happy ain't it? Second thing I wrote. First oneshot. Review please! Put pwease no flames. If you heard, they really hurt. Well, it was nice knowin you read this!

Author of this,

Linus


End file.
